


Owned

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His knees and mouth are sore but he doesn't complain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owned

Sam kneels in front of Dean, his hands gripping at his brother's hips as the older Winchester thrusts into his mouth. Sam moans around the hard flesh, a bliss filled look on his face as Dean just uses him.   
Dean's fingers are digging sharply into Sam's shoulder and the back of his head but Sam could care less, all that matters is making Dean feel good, is making Dean cum. Dean is panting above him, muttering curses and praises each word turning Sam on more and more. With a groan he cums untouched. He sucks harder on Dean's cock, listening to the filth spilling from his mouth.   
Dean is calling him his slut, his dirty whore, his sexy little bitch. Sam could listen to this all day, if fact he has been. His knees and mouth are sore but he doesn't complain, doesn't stop taking care of Dean. Dean does so much for him and his discomfort is nothing compared to Dean's pleasure.   
Dean yanks him to his feet, making Sam moan at the lose. Dean shoves him against the wall face first, licking at the back of Sam's neck as he enters his still slick passage in one fast thrust. Sam knows his hips are bruised due to the intense grip Dean has on them, the pain only intensifying his pleasure. He moans, turning his head towards Dean, and is rewarded with a soul melting kiss.  
Dean pulls away, whispering into Sam's ear, telling him how good he is being, how proud Dean is of his Baby Boy, how much Dean loves him. Sam smiles, knowing that Dean means every word, returning his own words of love and devotion.


End file.
